The Family Studies Project is currently collecting data on the interactions of 40 depressed mothers and their families as well as the families of 40 normal mothers and 40 maritally distressed, nondepressed mothers. Component I of the renewal will identify specific antecedents and consequences of depressive behavior and will test the appropriateness of the a priori classification of depressive behaviors. Antecedents and consequences of aversive/nondepressive and positive behaviors will also be analyzed. Logit-linear modeling will be employed in these analyses. Component I will culminate with the development of computerized profiles of the interactions of individual families that can be used to prescribe clinical treatment. These profiles will also be used to predict maternal depressive behavior in multiple-linear regression analyses. Component II of the proposed research consists of an experimental evaluation of the effects of two treatment programs for depression on directly observed family interactions as well as the usual questionnaire and interview measures. Subjects will be assigned at random to a standard depression treatment program or to the standard program plus interventions to modify family interactions. Assignment to these two treatment programs will be crossed with assignment immediate or lag treatment so that the effects of each treatment can be assessed to against no treatment. The degree of problematic family interactions will be assessed using a composite measure of family difficulties. In this way the degree to which problematic family interactions interact with the outcome of either treatment program can be assessed. Finally, half of the subjects will be assigned at random to a faded contact condition in order to systematically evaluate the usefulness of such a procedure for maintaining treatment gains.